


kisses

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, just snapshots of different aus hehe, read the title :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: ramenjo kith
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	kisses

_The first one is gentle and sweet._

_The hesitation, almost awkwardness in spite of both of them yearning for the same thing. The thrill and terror when their lips finally brushed together just barely before they jumped apart laughing nervously and blushing madly._

_The slight tingle left on his skin from the other's touch. Scared to meet each other's eyes though in their hearts they both knew it was what they wanted._

_Then slowly melting back together just the way they were always meant to._

_\--_

_The second one is aching and desperate._

_The promise of loyalty, the sourness of doubt and disillusionment, the hurt and rage all boiling down into oxymoron. He wants him but he swore but he needs to know and it's all they can do but hold each other in reassurance that even when the world is wrenching them apart, they'll still have each other._

_There's little room for breath between their lips but the words seem to carry through anyway, guilt and apology and pain and anger seem to blend together in a bittersweet connection that tries to salvage an irreperable mess._

_Maybe they'll get through this after all._

_\--_

_The third one is warm and nearly infuriating._

_Half-hearted blows that miss their target and only draw delirious laughter. Careless playfulness but the unforgiving world outside blurs and fades so they forget that the real war they're fighting is bigger than ambushed tickle attacks and mindless insults, chasing each other around the room with mindless mirth and superficial fury. The lightest peck on his cheek, almost patronizing, but he softens nevertheless, retracting the sentiment when the other dashes by with a manic grin._

_He's unbearable, sometimes, but he's his, and he wouldn't give him up for anything._

_The words on his lips are murder, though, as he vows his frivolous revenge._

_\--_

_The fourth is heavy and laced with vice._

_Maybe it's the thrill of the forbidden, knowing they're toeing enemy lines and blurring the borders of adversary and sweetheart. Emotions cast aside, superfluous and suppressed, all that remains between them is raw passion. The sparks between their lips crackle with competition and desire, devoid of deeper feelings with concrete consequences. They're in a different world, then, together, where it's body to body and hot breath in between. It leaves him dizzy and brainless and empty but he craves it over and over and can't stop coming back for more._

_It's addiction and not one with a pretty ending._

_But if he's going down, they're going down together._

**Author's Note:**

> eye am yearning


End file.
